What Sakura said
by Forsak
Summary: A Sakura se le congela la sonrisa cuando agita la mano y se despide de Naruto que se va. Una vez más. Joder. Una maldita vez más. sakuracentric. leve sakusasu.


_Vale, este es mi primer one-shot de Naruto. Está basado en el capítulo 409 del manga, asíq ue sino lo has leído y no quieres spoilers no sigas :_

_Siendo sincera no me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado – le falta un algo. Un noséqué. Peor tenía que escribirlo. La verdad es que tengo un borrador de este, que terminó siendo otro one-shot del mismo momento pero desde el punto de vista de Tsunade. Si lo queréis pues nada, vosotros me lo pedís en review y yo lo subo._

_Y si no, me lo escribís igualmente._

_Y creo que eso es todo._

_Ah. "nada me pertenece, blablablbla" Sakura-centric, balblablabla, pairing: Sasusaku. Blablablabla._

* * *

A Sakura se le congela la sonrisa cuando agita la mano y se despide de Naruto que se va. _Una vez más._ Grita que tenga buena suerte ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ella, que aún no es todo lo fuerte que quisiera y se le hiela hasta el alma cuado piensa en todos sus fracasos, es consciente de que si Naruto no consigue superarse entonces ninguno de los dos lo hará. Y si ninguno de los dos lo hace, Sasuke habrá ganado de nuevo y s un lujo que no están dispuesto a permitirse. Sin embargo, y aunque sabe que su marcha es lo mejor le cuesta adaptarse a la idea de despedirse de él de nuevo, de decir adiós una vez más – _mientras el mundo se mueve y ella se queda sola, como siempre. Vaya mierda de equipo, ¿eh?_ – porque nadie le explicó que las despedidas son tan duras que se clavan y no te dejan respirar mientras se va, ni tampoco dibujar esa sonrisa falsa que Sakura ha perfeccionado con el tiempo hasta el punto de que supera a las de Sai sin ni siquiera esforzarse. Así sigue despidiéndose de la nada incluso cuando Naruto ya se ha ido del todo, y Tsunade y Shikamaru le han dado la espalda a la entrada de la aldea, porque ella necesita saber si su sonrisa y su vitalidad también se han ido con él, y sólo le queda el recuerdo de Naruto – el pretendiente, el compañero, el amigo, el casi-hermano – como sustento para aguantar las embestidas, un día más.

Y es que a Sakura de pelo rosa y sonrisa dulce ya no le queda nada del impulso que le daba Sasuke para seguir, ya no le queda ni la esperanza de que vuelva, si quiera _– porque eso se lo deja a soñadores como Naruto, Konohamaru, y un poco, y muy en el fondo a ella misma –_ porque Sasuke-kun ya no es Sasuke-kun, que es otra cosa; Sasuke-kun ahora es asesino, ahora es despiadado, y ya no es niño ni ríe por lo bajito cuando lucha con Naruto. Sasuke es lágrimas y muerte y le odia por ello. Le odia y le ama por ello. ¿Qué mierda de broma cósmica es esa? Ella no debería quererle, no debería porque sabe que es malo, malo para ella, malo para el mundo, malo en general, y si es malo, joder, si es malo no debería quererle. Y Sakura se repite ese mantra una y otra, y otra vez, a ver si se entera. Pero no lo hace, porque aunque sea una excelente ninja médico, aunque tengo una fuerza inhumana, aunque sea condenadamente inteligente, aunque su maestra sea la mismísima Quinta, no es capaz de quitarse a ese imbécil de pelo azabache y porte aristocrático de su cabecita.

_Años de entrenamiento para nada._

Así que se enfada consigo misma por no cumplir las expectativas de nadie: ni las de Tsunade que quería que la supere, ni las de Sai que quiere que sonría de verdad, ni las de Naruto, que quiere volver a ver a la sonriente e infantil Sakura-chan y no a la fría y capaz Sakura-san, ni las de Ino y sus "tírate a alguien de una vez, frentuda" , ni siquiera las de Kakashi-sensei y sus ganas de que Sakura se convierte en una mujer hecha y derecha… en todos los sentidos. Y haya decepción le pesa en los sentidos, tanto, que cada vez se siente un poquito más hundido en el fango. En la misma mierda de oscuridad de Sasuke.

Pero Sakura, que algo ha tenido que aprender de su rubio amigo a través de los años, no se va a rendir, va a luchar y a superarse porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos ninjas, hasta que un día no sea ella la que despida sino la que sea despedida.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_PD: el título del fic viene de la canción "What sarah Said" de Death Cab for cutie, inspirado en:_

**_ But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"  
So who's going to watch you die?.._**

**©Forsak.**


End file.
